


Having it His Way

by JessiSweet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Second person POV, Soulless Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiSweet/pseuds/JessiSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A basic porn without plot.) You met him at the bar and, despite your better judgement, went home with him anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having it His Way

Going to that bar was just a fluke. And what was every more of a random happenstance was the man who had invited you back to his room. Dressed in all black; jeans tight but not too tight as they hugged his hips, his black shirt riding up a bit when he brought his hand up to run through his brown hair, the perfect v-cut of his hips showing and begging to be caressed. You couldn’t help as your eyes flitted down to look at that impeccable tanned skin, the small trail of hair leading down from his navel that dipped below his belt line damn near made you lick your lips. 

You didn’t know what to expect when you got back to his motel room. It was a run down little place but he acted right at home. You had had a few late night one night romps in your day so you were no stranger to the motions. He sauntered over to the end of the room, grabbed a comfy padded chair and dragged it to the middle of the room between the bed and dresser. He didn't even bother taking off his leather jacket as he settled down into it, legs spread wide, arms draped lazily on the arms of the chair as his hands came down to mid thigh, long fingers grazing over his semi hard cock that was bulging down the right side of his pants. You were wondering which side he let it hung and, just by the semi hardness he had already achieved, your suspicions about his height and hand size and the size of his boots were all correct; he was gonna split you in two.

You pulled off your jacket, pulling it off and tossing it onto the edge of the bed. Your hands trailed down your body and to the hem of your shortest dress. Your fingers curled under the hem, pressed tight against your upper thigh as you began to slowly pull it up.

“Stop.” His voice was chilling, dark. Your hands stopped immediately, eyes flicking over to him. He looked distant even if he were sitting two feet away from you. “Don’t take that off. Come here.” Your hands relinquished the hem which snapped back to place against your thigh. You put one foot in front of the other, stepping closer to him, getting your best saunter ready when he called out to you again, “No. Get down on your hands and knees.” You gave him a perplexed look so he practically spelled it out to you, his voice low and demanding, “get down and crawl to me.” 

A lump had grown in your throat; this was new territory for you. He was so demanding and, if it wasn’t for the extra shots of tequila he had practically poured down your throat, you were certain you would have hightailed it out of that motel room. But, with your head and judgement clouded with the top shelf liquor, you sunk down to your knees.

The carpet scratched hard at your bare knees as you slunk down so your hands pressed to the floor. You began to crawl over to him, the cheap carpet digging into your palms. You pause right in front of him, nestled between his knees. His hazel orbs sized you up, watching as you leaned back on your haunches, pressing your palms to your thighs to try and relieve the slight sting from the carpet. He leaned back, legs growing wider, feet on either sides of your hips. 

“Well?” His voice broke the silence of the room. Your eyes snapped to his as he quirked an eyebrow at you. You looked at him, bemused as to what you wanted to do as your next course of actions. “It isn’t gonna suck itself.” You swallowed down at that lump in your throat, watching his cold eyes, pupils dilated and his eyes glistening so dark. You pulled yourself up onto your knees and pressed your slightly reddened palms to his knees. He moved his hands as they were dangling down off the end of the arms of the chair. Your hands roamed up his knees to his thighs and finally to his cock. Once you touched it lightly, it twitched, jumping to life. 

You licked your lips and leaned forward, your nose grazing his belt buckle as your teeth gripped the zipper and pulled it down slowly. He watched you intently as your hand dipped into the zipper and pulled his cock out. Even only semi hard he was impressive. Yes, he had about an inch or so more than the average man but it was his girth that you knew would be your undoing. 

His eyes were locked on you, lips in a half smirk as your hand began to stroke his length. You felt him hardening under your touch as you stroked from base to tip, flicking your wrist when you get to the top. He let out a guttural sound, eyes blinking a few times. You perched yourself up, left hand gripping his left thigh as your right fisted his cock. You brought your face over his cock and, just as he thought you would take him fully in your mouth, your tongue darted out.The tip of your tongue began to slowly trace circles around the head. 

He bit at his bottom lip as you left small circles of saliva around the head, pulling yours up a bit and puckering your lips to let out a small stream of air from your mouth. He shuddered at the cooling feeling as your breath hit the wet spots left, his cock twitching from the sudden cold rush. You licked your lips once more, just to wet them before darting your tongue out again and using the tip to tease him once more. Your tongue moved about, flicking at the very end of his cock, delicately, barely there. Your tongue teased at the slit in the head of his cock but he wasn’t having it. He let out a frustrated grunt before placing his huge hand at the back of your head, tangling his fingers in your hair and gripping it tight, 

“Enough of that.” Your tongue retracted just as his hand pushed down on your head hard, forcing your mouth around his cock. It stretched your mouth wide, lips stretched thin around his girth. You made a whimpering sound that reverberated through his cock as it twitched at the back of your throat. He relinquished his grip, his hand still perched at the back of your head as you quickly pulled up.Your hands were on either one of his thighs as he watched you, his eyes narrowing as you panted for air. 

“No gag reflex?” His lips twisted into a smirk, “We’ll see about that. Get back to work.” Everything in your head screamed to walk out of the motel room but you had already had his dick in your mouth once so you might as well continue. Taking a deep breath to steady yourself, you poised yourself above his lap again. With your hands still planted firmly on his thighs, you opened your mouth and lowered it down on his cock, tongue flat against the underside as you took him into your mouth fully. 

His hand guided you gently when you started, easing your head up and down his cock, seemingly starting to enjoy what you were doing to him. A few small, deep sounds rang through his throat when you sucked him hard on an upstroke, cheeks hollowing before starting to pick up the pace. He grunted and exhaled hard through his nose before speaking again, his voice dark and husked.

“Look at you. Sucking my cock like a whore. You really want this, huh? Of course you do. If you didn’t you wouldn’t have come back with me after only talking to me for 45 minutes.” You reached the tip of his cock, sucked hard and swirled your tongue around the head, trying to make him moan and stop talking as your cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Everything he was saying was true but it’s not like you needed a reminder of your slut tendencies. He grunted once again at your actions to silence him but it didn’t work. As you started going down on him again, he continued speaking,

“Oh, look at that. So cute the way your lips pucker around my cock. And that little tongue thing you just did there. That was to try and shut me up, wasn’t it? Why? Because you know I’m right? Because you and I both know that you’re a little whore who likes to suck off random men. Surprised I got you all the way here. I thought you were gonna just try and blow me in the bathroom.” Your cheeks were burning bright red; maybe that thought had originally crossed your mind but that was a bar you frequented fairly often and the last thing you needed was for all the bartenders to know you blew a rando in the bathroom. 

The hand at the back of your head gripped tight again before he spoke,

“Alright, I’m going nowhere with this. I guess I’ll just have to do the work.” He immediately began pushing your head up and down at the speed and with the rhythm he wanted. You gripped at his thighs tight but allowed him to move you. He pressed your head all the way down, nose buried against belt, head of his cock buried down the back of your throat. You contract your throat around him on command, eyes flicking up to look at him. His unamused expression said it all. “Not believable. Let’s try something different.” His free hand came up and pinched your nose closed immediately closing off your only airway. 

Your eyes snapped shut as you tried to remain calm. Your mouth was open wide around his cock, his hand pressing hard at the back of your head and holding it there. Your eyes began to tear up as your face turned bright red from lack of oxygen, your nails digging into his thighs hard enough to draw blood if he wasn’t still wearing jeans. You began to choke, coughing sounds around his cock, tears spilling down your cheeks as he finally let go of both hands. You fell to the floor in front of him, coughing and gasping for air. 

You did your best to supress the sob wracking it’s way up your chest as you wiped at your mouth, spit glistening your chin. You bat your eyelashes to remove the sting from tears and look up at him, still sitting so calm and collected. 

“Well?” He spoke as you shakily got back up onto your knees, grabbed his spit drenched cock and lowered your mouth onto him again. Your throat was raw but you continued with your actions, working hard and fast to get him off. Part of you wanted to just get him off and go but the other part of you, the part that actually enjoyed being treated like this, had your panties getting soaked the more he talked down to you. 

The faster you worked, the harder you sucked, the more effort you actually put into it, the faster he began to reach his climax. His hand reached up and knotted itself into the back of your hair once more and his hips canted up a few times to meet your mouth. 

“Oh, you’re a pretty little whore, aren’t you? And determined for sure. Most girls would have just given up but you? The more I abuse you the harder you try, huh?” You sucked hard, using every trick you knew before he finally and without warning, held your head down, his cock buried in the back your throat, hot streams of cum spilling out of him. You did your best to swallow as he released, choking on the hot liquid as he grunted and pushed his hips up as far as he could to get his cock down your throat. 

He finally let go of your head and you leaned back, sitting down as you panted and wiped at your mouth once more, swollen and aching from being stretched. It hurt to swallow and your eyes stung, nose running a bit. You looked up at him as he tucked his softening cock back into his jeans and zipped them up. He stood and put the chair back at the desk and smoothed his hair that had barely even moved,

“Wish I could tell you that was fun but...it was alright.” You looked up at him, confused. He pulled out his phone and called a local cab company. After he ordered one to arrive at the motel and pick you up, he hung up, pocketed his phone and looked back at you. He watched you for a moment before speaking. “What? You think just cause you gave me a mediocre blow job, I’d fuck you? Nice try. Now get out of here.” You staggered up to your feet and pulled your dress down to try and feel comfortable. You watched him, unwavering. “Really?” He looked at you, perturbed. Suddenly, he grabbed you by the upper arms and quickly backed you up, slamming you against the door to the room.

You let out a small yelp as his right hand let go and darted down to the hem of your dress. He tugged it up, it rolling up to your stomach, then grabbing the soft fabric of thong and pulling so hard that it made you yelp once more and rip off your body. He threw the now ruined fabric somewhere in the room before his hand darted down to cup your sex roughly. You gasped, legs squirming and tightening closed.

“No. Don’t you dare. You wanted this, you’re gonna get it.” Your thighs eased up as his hand began to roughly rub over your slick folds. He towered over you as your eyes fluttered shut at the feel of his hand. His hand went all the back and then his middle finger slipping between your lips and running up the length of your cunt as his hand came to the front of you. Once at the front, his middle finger flicked quickly over your clit making you shudder and whimper in want. 

He brought his hand back again, 

“Look at you. So fucking wet. I fuck your face and you damn near climax from it. Dirty little slut. I’m gonna fuck you like a slut too.” With that, his middle finger dipped into your pussy, not bothering to prep you but diving right into your entrance. You squealed and shifted uncomfortably as his finger started a merciless pace. You screwed your eyes shut as your hands came up and gripped the sleeves of his leather jacket. 

“Now, I’m gonna fuck you like this and you better cum when I tell you to. You understand?” He spoke, never stopping his hand as it fucked into you. You whimpered, panting hard. “Answer me.” He said, thrusting his finger into you harder than before, making you cry out. 

“Y-yes. I will.” You opened your eyes and watched the dark orbs that stared back at you with a deep intensity. His finger continued with it’s tenacious pace. He withdrew his finger on a downstroke only momentarily before adding his index finger. 

You cried out, squirming again as he fucked into you quickly. You grip on his jacket tightened as your knees began to shake. His long, thick fingers were filling you up and brushing against your deepest most tender spot with every brutal thrust. 

“You better not cum without my permission.” His voice pierced through the veil of pleasure you were receiving. His grip on your arm let go as it came up and rested on your shoulder, his thumb pressing every so often against your throat, making your moans come out choked and staggered. 

A few more pumps and his thumb pressed against your clit, making you cry out again. His thumb circled the bundle of nerves lazily at first. 

“Get ready.” He spoke lowly. His thumb pressed harder, rubbing the pleasure point jerkily, his fingers plunging deeper and deeper, in and out with such a quick force. It wasn’t hard for you to get worked up and near climax. Your knees began to grow weak, thighs quaking as he finally gave the okay. His fingers fucked into unrelentingly, thumb pressing the pleasure spot hard. Your walls constricted around his fingers as you let out a loud cry, your own fingers closing tightly around the leather of his coat. 

You let out a shuddering breath when he finally removed his fingers. You were panting hard, working to steady yourself on your weak knees. There was a blare from a car horn outside the door that made you jump a bit. You shimmied your dress back down, tried to fix your hair and grabbed your coat. 

“Hey.” His voice called to you. You turned around to face him one last time. He was digging through his back pocket where he took out his wallet. He took out a small stack of bills, most of which were fifties and hundreds. Your eyes widened at the amount; you would have to work overtime every week for months to make that kind of cash. He handed you well over $200 and spoke once more, “for the cab. And the panties I guess.” You put the cash in your coat pocket and opened the door. You walked out, without saying a word to him and closed the door behind you. You entered the cab and shut the door. 

“Where to, miss?” The weathered cabbie asked you, glancing at you from the rearview mirror. You spoke your address and your voice came out like gravel. You cleared your throat and tried again but with the same result. 

When you saw him that night at the bar, you had guessed he would leave you walking funny for a few days. You hadn’t bet on him to make it your voice that was the fucked up one.


End file.
